memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tim Thomason/The Archive of 2007
2005 Archive | 2006 Archive Add new comments to this page IRC comments Oy! That was uncalled for. :P Oh, I see you've discovered my true intentions for the Star Trek XI page. Well done. I'm afraid, however, that NO ONE can know of my secret! So to the disintegration station with you! Anyway... good night, Tim. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning. ;) --From Andoria with Love 06:50, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Millenium Falcon Hi, Tim! I was looking at the history for Unnamed Federation starships and noticed that you had noted that John Knoll placed the Millenium Falcon in Star Trek: First Contact. While I agree that the ship holds a strong resemblance to the Star Wars ship, the way it's currently worded, it sounds very much like Knoll specifically placed it in the scene as such. I opened up a discussion at Talk:Unnamed Federation starships a few days ago, and I'm interested in hearing your thoughts. Thanks! — Scott (talk) 05:49, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Slap me with a trout, please OK, I guess I'm confused. Wasn't the gist of the conversation on names (middle initials, full names, etc.) that other than Kirk, page names for characters would be their most common name, rather than their full name? -- Renegade54 03:39, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm not disagreeing, which is why I moved McCoy back to no middle initial. Then today, Alan moved a number of articles to titles with middle initials, i.e. Beverly C. Crusher. I just looked again, though, and Shran seems to have reverted them since I moved McCoy back... lol. Sorry to have bothered you! -- Renegade54 04:11, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::As an aside, I was the one who brought up moving them back because Alan noted that he'd done it partly to point out how silly it really was. Personally, I'm not convinced that James T. Kirk or William T. Riker should really have the initials at all in them, but it's a consensus thing really I guess. -- Sulfur 04:13, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I'm not convinced of that, either... I was just trying to make things consistent. Oh, what a fool I've been! Or something like that. heh -- Renegade54 04:17, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Message Alert! Hi, Tim. I was wondering if you could answer a new user's question(s) on the X-Files wiki, about the unnamed people articles on that site. I'm guessing you might know more about it than I, as you began work on that section. :) The questions are here. --Defiant 18:50, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Incorrect Episodes Hello there, Tim. I realize you can't find the page that listed the incorrect episodes before (Angel One (episode), All Our Yesterdays (Star Trek), stuff like that), so I'll place this info here. : "Workforce, Part I" needs to be moved to "Workforce" : "Shockwave, Part I" needs to be moved to "Shockwave (episode)" : You were unable to find title card info to: :* "The Menagerie, Part I" :* "The Search, Part I" :* "The Search, Part II" :* "Past Tense, Part I" :* "Past Tense, Part II" :* "Basics, Part I" :* "Basics, Part II" :* "Future's End, Part I" :* "Future's End, Part II" :* "Scorpion, Part I" :* "Scorpion, Part II" :* "Unimatrix Zero, Part I" :* "Unimatrix Zero, Part II" :* "Shockwave, Part II" :* "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I" :* "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" Also Gvsualan or Bp or somebody need to use their bots to fix the links to "The Killing Game" which you idiotically changed already. Well, have a nice night!--Tim Thomason 05:38, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Come to IRC You are here but not here. Make it so. --Bp 01:24, 3 February 2007 (UTC) : I am there, and I handled everything you've asked of me.--Tim Thomason 03:24, 3 February 2007 (UTC)